herofandomcom-20200223-history
Charlie (Jurassic World)
Charlie was one of the Velociraptors that are being trained by Owen Grady that appears in Jurassic World. She meets her end when she was blown up by an InGen Security Trooper after turning on the humans during the assault on the Indominus rex. Story Creation Charlie was created by InGen as an attraction for the IBRIS Project. She is the youngest of the park's Velociraptor pack consisting of Blue, Delta, and Echo. Her skin pattern is the result of using Green Iguana DNA in his genetic coding. In her birth, Owen Grady imprinted on her and trained her along with her siblings. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Charlie's pack outfitted with infrared cameras strapped to their heads and were used to stop the rampage of the genetic hybrid Indominus rex. When they found the hybrid, the I. rex began to communicate to them, becoming the leader of their pack, giving them the command to kill the humans that were following them. They followed this order and proceeded to attack the humans that were trying to stop the Indominus. Charlie pounced on an InGen Security Division trooper and dragged him away before killing him. While devouring the aforementioned trooper, she saw her trainer Owen Grady, who refused to shoot her. Seconds later, one of the InGen troopers fired a missile launcher at Charlie, killing her. LEGO Jurassic World Her role was more or less same in LEGO Jurassic World video game in Jurassic World Sequence, but unlike her movie counterpart, Charlie wasn't killed in the crossfire when she and other raptors turned against Owen and InGen Security Division Troopers after communicating with the Indominus for sake of the game intended to be family-friendly. Just like other raptors, instead of through blackmailing, Charlie and her pack turned against the humans because they feel pity on the Indominus due to her treatments in her paddock were worse than them (which implied from Indominus' crying gesture as she communicate with them). This of course, causes Charlie and the raptors lashed out on humans, where Charlie berates Owen by attacking him until tossed aside where the latter tries to help Tom. When Owen and the humans retreated after disorienting the Indominus with a pepper bullet, she and other raptors decided to give chase. She later catch up with Echo and Delta where they chasing Claire and her nephews which, due to Zach and Gray tickles Blue(who caught up just as Echo was K.O.ed into some bushes) and Owen and Barry's interference, they lost the humans and decided to called Indominus for help. Charlie later seen in Visitor Center alongside Echo and Blue where they surrounded the protagonists after briefly distracted by a hologram in form of giant turkey. Here, instead of directly attacked protagonists on sight, she, Echo, and Blue revealed have change of heart where avenge Indominus' bad treatments were only made things worse. Just then, the Indominus rex shows up and was shocked that the raptors changed their mind after Owen agreed with Blue to rekindle their relationship. Angered with this, she then fights the protagonists in full force, and even both summons a trail of earth-wave and sonic roar that both avoided by the raptors. Rexy, whom Claire released, later entered the fight. In spite of everyone's teamwork, Indominus still proved to be a formidable opponent, as she immediately K.O.ed Echo and Charlie by tossing them aside, but didn't realize that she was extremely close to Mosasaurus Lagoon, before eventually devoured by Mosy. After the Indominus rex was devoured by Mosy, Charlie and Echo recovers and reunites with Blue, Delta (whom just have showed up with Owen's bike and apparently missed the whole battle), and Rexy where they welcomed Rexy as the new member of the pack before set out for the jungle, never to be seen again. Trivia *It is odd that when Charlie was killed, none of her blood spattered all over Owen since he wasn't too far from her. This was most likely done to retain a PG-13 rating. Navigation Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Animal Heroes Category:Mute Category:Prehistoric Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Hunters Category:Lego Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Speedsters Category:Predators Category:Ferals Category:Lethal Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Military Heroes Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Former Slaves Category:Hybrids Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Mastermind Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed